inanimate_showdownfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XrosHearts/Character Voice Auditions
We need voice actors for our show here I will post the characters and the script that will be used for auditions, to audition please record yourself saying the lines of the character please also? show which character it is so we won't get confused. Then insert a link to the video in a comment down below, you may audition for as many characters as your want, only the best in our opinions will get the spot. All voice actors will be included in the credits of the episodes. Available Characters *Notebook (Male) - The Obvious Eavesdropper *Lamp (Female) - The Strategic Thinker *Candy Cane (Female) - The Overjoyed Enthusiast *Spork (Male) - The Likeable Friend *Towel (Female) - The Fast Swimmer *Pillow (Female) - The Clumsy Obsesser *Cloud (female) - The dumb one (limbless) *Paper Airplane (male) - The daredevil *Star (female) - The singing one *Burrito (Male) - Mr. Know it all *Tomato (Female) - Ms. Gullible *Lapiz Lazulli (Male) - Rich Snob *Rose (Female) - The Nice Girl *Hammer - The Careless Guy (MALE) *Broom - The Magical High-Pitch (FEMALE) *Sticker - The Over-Emoctional (FEMALE) *Bottle - The Over-Achiever (FEMALE) *Ruler - The Kind Leader (FEMALE) *Lapiz Lazulli (Male) - Rich Snob Unavailable Characters *Sign (female) - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Skull (male) - XrosHearts *Remote (female) - Twilightlicious *Laptop (male) - Totaldramamike13 *Cake (male) - Totaldramamike13 *Nail (Male) - TDfan16 *Cheese(Male) - TDfan16 Audition Script Laptop: Welcome to Inanimate Showdown! Where 24 ... um volunteerers will compete for one wish any wish at all. Sign: Volunteer? Volunteer! You kiddnapped us! Remote: You're just too scared, cause you know you'll lose. Sign: What!!! Take that back! Skull: I don't wanna do this. Laptop: Too bad! Star: I could become the famous singer (sing) I deserve to be. Lapiz: In your dreams Cloud: What's going on? Candy Cane: We're going to compete for any wish in the world! Lapiz: Which I'll win Rose: We don't have to fight about it. Can't we get along. Ruler: Yeah there's no need to....but it would be cool if i would win :D Notebook: (Eavsdrop) I'll be sure to win! These losers won't stand a chance. Lamp: (To Herself) Maybe I could trick them into getting rid of each other, but who to start with. Oh Tomato over here. Tomato: What? Lamp: How about you help me win the wish and we can share it! Tomato: Sure! Burrito: I just know I'll win. Broom: What makes you so sure. Cheese: He just stincks up the room. Cake: I hope no one confuses me for a snack. Nail: Don't worry I won't eat you. Spork: I won't let them. Sticker: Same. I won't *evil mode* NOT EAT YOU *normal mode* but there's a chance i will Cake: Thanks your the best! Paper Airplane: Everyone will want me to win cause of my stunts. Hammer: I'll join this game I've got nothing to lose. Towel: I'll win with my fast swimming. Bottle: Pft! You will never win! The best one is there and that's me! Pillow: I must win! (falls) Ouch! Laptop: Let's begin! Skull: Oh joy. Category:Blog posts